Historias De Billku
by Son Billku
Summary: Bills x Goku (Billku) Dragon Ball Z
1. Una Historia De Billku

**Una Historia De Billku (DBZ Yaoi)**

 **Todo comenzó en un planeta llamado Tierra donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, Goku es un chico de 38 años, derroto al malvado de Majin Buu. Aunque el que se llevó todo el crédito fue Mr Satan. El Señor Goku siguió entrenando para volverse más fuerte, para que cualquier enemigo que aparezca sea una pelea como siempre quiso Goku.**

 **Goku se enteró de quien era el Señor Bills, el dios de la destrucción. Kaiosama del norte le conto todo de quien era, ya que Goku se enteró de que quien era en realidad, mientras que Kaiosama estaba hablando con el Supremo…**

-Ya estoy emocionado, por ver a Bills-Con emoción de verlo

-Goku…no me digas que estás pensando en pelear con el-Asustado

-¡Claro Kaiosama! ¡Me encantaría decirle que si le gustaría pelear conmigo!-Sonriendo entre dientes

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso, idiota! ¡Sabes lo que podría ser peligroso, si lo enfrentas!-Gritándole a Goku

-Kaiosama, yo no le temo a nada-Sonriendo

-¿Y a la inyecciones?-Mirando a Goku

-¡¿Egh?! ¡¿Tiene inyecciones?!-Asustado

-No, no lo tiene-Con sarcasmo

-¡Bueno, yo no le tengo miedo a la inyecciones!-Sonriendo con miedo

-Ah…G-Goku-Sintiendo el ki de Bills

-¿Qué pasa Kaio?-Mirándole si preocupaciones

-El Dios de la destrucción llegara aquí en este mome…-Asustado hasta que lo interrumpen

-Kaio del norte, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-Aparece alguien detrás de Kaio

-Ahhhh…Bills ¿Cómo has estado?-Asustado y cayéndole un gota

-Mmmmm-Mirando a Goku

-Oye Kaiosama, el que tiene mi medida, él es Dios de la destrucción-Con sarcasmo

-Así es yo soy el dios de la destrucción-Dándole un beso en la mano de Goku

-Jejeje-Se sonroja

-(Sabia que esto iba a pasar)-Diciendo en su mente

-Señor Bills yo…-Bills besa a Goku

 **Kaiosama y Wiss se quedaron en Shock por lo que había sucedido, Goku quedo con los ojos de plato porque el beso…**

-¡Basta!-Lo empuja a Bills

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien o qué?-Mirando a Goku preocupado

-Lo siento pero yo… ¡Lo siento!-Se va con teletrasportación

 **Goku se fue con la teletrasportación llorando por lo que había pasado, no quería saber nada sobre lo que le paso a él hace tiempo. Fue a donde estaba la fiesta de Bulma que había preparado para su cumpleaños…**

-Maldición, ya me hizo recordar ese maldito dolor-Llorando de la tristeza

-Si tan solo podría olvidar todo eso, pero no puedo-Triste

-Goku por fin estas… ¿Goku? ¿Qué te pasa?-Preocupada

-No, no me pasa nada Bulma-Secándose las lagrimas

-Es por él, verdad. Después de que te engaño…-Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Goku

-Si lo sé, es que alguien me beso y eso me recordó a el-Llorando

-Tranquilo Goku, no te pongas así, ven vamos a la fiestas, para que estés un poquito mejor dale-Sonriéndole a Goku

-Está bien, Bulma-San-Secándose las lagrimas

 **Goku fue con Bulma a la fiesta, para sentirse un poco mejor. Hasta que alguien aparece cuando van justo a la fiesta…**

-¿Vegeta?-Mira a Vegeta

-Ahhh…Bulma quiero presentarte al Señor Bills y Wiss-Asustado

-Ohh…Hola que tal yo soy Bulma, soy la amiga de Vegeta-Acercándose a ellos

-(Bills…No puede ser, porque él tenía que venir)-Mirando a Bills

-Hola Goku-Sonriendo

-(Maldición) Lo siento Bulma, pero necesito un poco de aire-Lleno a la fiesta

-(Kakarotto, dime que sigues pensando en…)-Mirando a Goku con preocupación

-(¿Qué le pasa a Goku? Sera porque le di ese beso apasionado)-Pensando

-Disculpen a mi amigo, solo necesita un poco de aire. Vayamos a fiesta-Acompañando a Bills y Wiss

 **Goku fue a respirar un poco de aire, ya que lo que sentía en su corazón, lo dejaba tan mal, que no podía respirar ni un poco…**

-Porque Bills me hace recordar Vegeta, cuando estaba con el…-Mirando al cielo

-Hola Goku, perdón por ese beso-Acercándose a Goku

-Ok-Mirando a otro lado

-¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?-Mirando a Goku

-….-Se queda callado

-Si no quieres, no hay problema. Solo quería si te gustaría socializar conmigo-Rascándose la cabeza

-Me gustaría, pero tengo algo en mi garganta que no puedo sacarlo-Triste

-¿Y se puede saber que es, Goku?-Agarrándole la barbilla

-No, no confió mucho en los hombres-Mirando a Bills

-Bueno como no confías en mí, después lo estarás-Agarrando la mano de Goku

-Eso lo que tú crees-Sonriendo entre dientes

 **Ellos se fueron a disfrutar la fiesta, Goku estaba intentando olvidar todo eso, pero no podía olvidarlo. Era muy difícil para él, Bills estaba tan enamorado de Goku, que quería que le diga que le pasaba dentro de su corazoncito…**

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Goku?-Preocupado

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-A mí me parece que no-Acercándose a la cara de Goku

-Puede que ser que si… A por cierto usted ya probó ese delicioso Pudin…-Sonriendo

-¡PUDIN! En donde esta Goku-Se emociona

-Allí Bills-Le muestra a donde

 **Bills se fue a donde estaba el Pudin, le pidió amablemente a Majin Buu que si podría darle un poco de Pudin, hasta que no quiso darle. Entonces lo obligo a que le dé, pero hasta que Majin buu se tragó todo el pudin, hasta hacer enojar a Bills**

-Señor Bills, por favor no lo haga-Preocupado Vegeta

-¡AHORA SI ESTOY MOLESTO!-Enojado

-¡Bills, no lo hagas!-Se preocupa Goku

-¡Vamos deténgalo!-Diciendo que lo ataquen

 **Casi todos empezaron a pelear, pero Bills los detenio con un solo golpe, Goku estaban muy preocupado, ya que sabía perfectamente que si lo enfrentaba, lo iba a volver a besar. Hasta que Goku no aguanto más y le pego una cachetada…**

-¿Por qué me pegaste Goku?-Tocando su mejilla en donde le golpeo

-¡Tú que crees, estás haciendo todo esto, por una mierda de Pudin! Sin ofender-Gritándole a Bills

-Pero, ni si quiera no he probado-Sorprendido

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacer pelea por solo un pudin y…-Hasta que Bills lo beso en la boca

-¡ES UN HIJO DE…!-Casi puteando a Bills

-¡Basta Bills!-Lo empuja

-Otra vez hiciste lo mismo, ¡PORQUE!-Gritando a Goku

-Entiende Bills, que tuve un pasado y…-Lo interrumpe

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, TU PASADO JODER!-Gritándole, hasta que ríe un poco

-Mira…Eres un malo gato, así te lo digo-Riéndose

-¡Mira si no te casas conmigo, voy a destruir tu preciada planeta miserable!-Gritando

-….-Goku mira a todos, hasta que se alejan todos

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué se alejan?-Gritando

-Kakarotto es tu decisión. Mueren todo o te casas con el-Diciéndole

-¡TU ESTAS LOCO VEGETA! ¡YO NO ME PUEDO CASAR CON ALGUIEN, QUE APENAS LO HE CONOCIDO!-Gritándole a Vegeta

-Eso es verdad Goku, pero eres tú o nosotros-Cruzando los brazos

-¡Bulma! ¡Eres mala amiga!-Gritando

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo?-Hartándose

-¿Y no puede ser otra cosa?-Riéndose

-Bueno también puede ser…Ya tú sabes amor-Riendo malvadamente

-Espera, espera… ¿Estás pensando en hacer, el amor?-Le susurra a Bills

-…-Moviendo su cabeza diciendo "si"

-Ah no…Ah no, NO SEAS TAN CABRON BILLS-Diciendo varias veces "No"

-Bueno tú decides, pero no tienes tanto tiempo-Sonriendo malvadamente

-Siempre me tiene que pasar esto-Mirando a todos

-Kakarotto, es tu decisión si lo amas tanto como, entiendo-Cruzando los brazos

-¡NUNCA DIJE QUE ME GUSTABA IDIOTA!-Gritándole a Vegeta

-Está bien, está bien. No voy a elegir en hacer el amor-Serio

-(¡Ay! ¡Maldición estuvo casi!)-En su mente

-Pero me voy a casar contigo-Sonrojado

-¿Enserio?-Sorprendido

-Noooo, solo estoy bromeando. Claro tonto, claro que sí. Sabes ¿Por qué lo hago? Lo hago porque sentí algo en vos que me hizo recordar a Vegeta-Sonriendo

-¿A Vegeta? ¿Tu estuviste con él?-Sorprendido

-Si así es, yo estuve con él, pero sentí que no necesito a idiotas como el-Con sarcasmo

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con idiota?!-Gritando a Goku

-¡Ey, más respecto a mi prometida!-Un poco enojado

-¡Yo desde cuando soy una mujer!-Enojado

-Desde que naciste xD-Riéndose

-Bueno como decía, no sé pero cuándo tú me besaste por ¡Segunda vez!-Gritándole a Bills

-Sentí de nuevo ese amor que sentía por Vegeta, entonces no lo hice por los demás, sino porque estaba enamorado de ti-Llorando de alegría

-Goku…Yo no quería-Lo interrumpe

-Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso, yo sabes que tú me gustas y quiero tener un hijo tuyo, de nuestra sangre Bills-Sama-Sonriendo

 **Pasaron meses desde que eso paso, es como si fuera un recuerdo que nunca se cumplió, pero para Goku lo cumplió en tener a alguien que te amé, que este a tu lado. Para él era un sueño hecho no realidad, hasta que ese sueño se convirtió en un hecho realidad…**

Ⓑ **Historia creada por: SasuNaru Wigetta/Son Billku**

Ⓒ **Personajes de: Akira Toriyama**


	2. Tu Eres Mi Mundo

**_Todos Los Personajes De "DBZ/DBS" Son de Akira Toriyama, ¡Gracias por comprender!_**

* * *

 _ **"Tu Eres Mi Mundo"**_

 _No se lo que estaba pensando Bulma-san, pero me estaba preocupando. Después de unas varias horas termino de hacer el radar para buscar las "Super Esferas De Dragón" Vi que Vegeta estaba con ella, me asome para ir con ellos._

 _"Parece que terminaste con eso ¿O no?" Me acerque a donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma, para ver el radar._

 _"Goku-san, quiero decirte algo" Su tono era un poco desanimada o triste._

 _"¿Que sucede?" Me preocupe por un momento._

 _"Creo que Bills-sama estará pensando en reunir las "Super Esferas De Dragón" Para desaparecer todo lo que hay en su camino en nuestro universo" Me quede en shock, por un momento._

 _"¿¡Pero que dices Bulma!? ¡El nunca haría eso!" Vegeta se asusto y empezó a sudar de miedo._

 _"¡Eso lo que crees! Por eso te pido que convenzas a Bills-sama, de no hacer esa estupidez" Me agarro de los hombros y me suplico._

 _"¿¡Y-Y-Y como quieres que haga eso!?" Una gota paso sobre mi mejillas._

 _"Bueno, Wiss-san me contó un secreto que no se lo dijera a nadie. Menos a ti" Se puso seria._

 _"¿Y por que no quería que lo sepa?" Pregunte curioso, aun así esto me estaba dando mala espina._

 _"Porque Bills-sama esta enamorado de ti..." Me quede en blanco y empece a temblar._

 _"Eso-Eso no es verdad" Me asuste, empece a dar pasos hacia atrás._

 _"Es la pura verdad. Necesito que lo..." Llore y la interrumpí gritando._

 _"¡NO! ¡NO HARÉ QUE ME TOQUE! ¡NO! ¡Y NO!" Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas._

 _"Por favor, Goku-san. Tu eres nuestra única esperanza" Me suplico de rodillas._

 _"Esta bien...Esto lo hago por el universo y por todos lo de la tierra..." Pare de llorar._

 _"¡Gracias, Goku-san! ¡Te la debo!" Me dio una sonrisa._

 _Pasaron los días, nos fuimos al planeta de Bills-sama. Tenia miedo, se que si no lo hacia podría suceder cosas terribles, esta es mi única opción en salvar el universo..._

 _Cuando aterrizamos vi que estaba Bills-sama, dándome una sonrisa. Como si fuera que se alegro en que estuviera aquí. Me acerque a el, le dije que necesitaba hablar a solas con el en privado. Entonces me dijo que esta bien, que vayamos a mi habitación, ya que nadie no nos escuchara, porque Vegeta estará entrenando..._

 _"Bien, ya estamos solos. Ahora ¿Querías decirme algo?" Me miro fijamente a la cara y se sentó en la cama, entonces me senté en sus piernas para míralo frente a frente, mientras que ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros. "¡Goku-kun! ¿¡Que haces!?" Se sonrojo al instante._

 _"Quería decirte que me gustas mucho, desde que te vi. Sentí algo pequeño en mi corazón" Pero que demonios estoy diciendo, ¿¡Como puedo estar enamorado de un Dios!? Pero era verdad, desde que me dijo eso Bulma-san, me abrió algo en el corazón._

 _"¿Lo dices enserio?" Me estaba empezando a enojar un poco._

 _"¡Y tu que crees! Pensantes en que me entrenaras y..." Me interrumpió dándome un beso apasionadamente, justo corto el beso._

 _"Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento..." Desato mi cinturón, lo tiro en el piso. "Me siento feliz, que sientas lo mismo que yo..." Sus manos paso abajo, de lo que llevaba puesto en mi torso._

 _"Bills...Ahg...Bills..." Gemí y se acerco a mi cuello para lamer, hacerme sonrojar mis mejillas._

 _"Amo...Cuando Gemís mi nombre" Paso sus dedos sobre mis pezones, haciéndome gemir._

 _"Ha...AH...Ahg..." Gemí cada minuto, hasta que saco lo que cubría mi torso, empezó a lamer y chuparlos mis pezones._

 _"¡Espera! Agh...Bills-sama..." Mis mejillas se enrojecieron a un color rojo, entonces apreté mis ojos para no llorar._

 _Para por un momento "Goku...Tu no eres virgen, ¿Verdad?" No entendí muy bien, a lo que se refería._

 _"¿A que-que te refieres?" Di un jadeo cada segundo, que eso provoco que Bills se sonrojara._

 _"Ahh...Me refiero que si tuviste relaciones..." Me miro a los ojos, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente._

 _"Si, yo tuve relaciones con Chi-chi" Entonces vi que Bills se deprimió un poco. "¿Por que lo preguntas?" Lo mire un poco confundido._

 _"Uff...Soy el segundo en hacerlo, maldición. Si llegara antes" Me reír por su comentario. "¿¡Que te da tanta gracia!?" Le sale una vena en la frente a Bills._

 _"Jejeje...Solo me causa risa. Ademas yo antes era re inocente, y lo sigo siendo" Sonreí._

 _"Se nota" Lo dijo casi con sarcasmo._

 _"¡Chistoso!" Hice un puchero, el sonrió y me beso._

 _"Bueno, lo haré ahora mismo. Esto..." Sus manos bajo hacia mis piernas, pero lo agarre de las muñecas para que pare. "¿Que pasa? ¿No estas preparado?" Me miro._

 _"Es que...Vi en las noticias, que los hombres pueden tener hijos..." Bills se sorprendió por el comentario. "Entonces...Me gustaría esperar" Se quejo Bills._

 _"¿¡Por que!? Estuve esperando como "1000 años" en poder hacer esto" Lo de "1000 años" Lo dijo con sarcasmo._

 _"¡Espera! Tampoco te pases de años, Bills-sama" Me acerque a su cara molesto. "Ademas, te apresuras demasiado, solo espera un poco" Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas._

 _"Es como si fuera a esperar 10.000 años, para algo delicioso" Puso cara de mala gana._

 _"No se como, Wiss-san. Te aguanta tanto" Mire hacia otro lado enojado._

 _"¡No metas a Wiss en esto! ¡Esta bien, si no quieres hacerlo no lo haremos! ¡Listo! ¿¡Feliz!?" Me encantaba cuando se ponía furioso._

 _"Adoro que pongas "Cara de Furioso" Mordí mi labio._

 _"¡Ja! Como sea...¿Vamos hacerlo o no?" Como le gusta obligarme en hacerlo._

 _"¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Espera! ¡Tampoco va a pasar 100 Capítulos!" La ultima palabra lo dije con sarcasmo. "Pero aun así, me gustaría tener un bebe" Me sonroje y sonreí._

 _"Si fuera niña, seria destructora" Me reí por su comentario._

 _"Una pregunta Bills-sama" Me preocupe._

 _"¿Que sucede?" Se empezó a preocupar._

 _"No piensas en reunir las "Super Esferas De Dragón" para desaparecer todo lo que se encuentre en este universo" Mi cara expresaba tristeza._

 _"¿Por que dices eso? Claro que no, lo estaba pensando. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no me gustaría que mueras delante de mi" Mis ojos se llenaron de alegría y felicidad._

 _"¡Gracias, Bills-sama!" Bese su mejilla y me pare de pie._

 _Se pone de pie "Una pregunta Goku" Se rasco la cabeza._

 _"¿Que sucede?" Lo mire._

 _"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" Me agarro de las manos, justo me sonroje sobre esa pregunta._

 _"Te digo la verdad..." Lo abrace feliz. "¡Claro, Bills-sama!" Me sentía muy feliz._

 _"Te amo" Me sonrió._

 _"Y yo a ti, mi Bills-sama" Sonrió sonrojado._

 _ **"Unos días después"**_

 _"Y eso fue lo que paso" Le estaba contado todo lo que había pasado a Bulma._

 _"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Me siento feliz que lo haya arreglado!" Lo celebro feliz._

 _"Ahora, tengo a la persona que mas amo. En mi vida..."_

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
